A Tale of Two Worlds
by BlueHorizons
Summary: Would you give up everything, even your very exsistence for love? We sure did.. - Follow the lives of two beings from two completely different worlds as they sacrifice everything just to be together.


****

Disclaimer:

_In no way, shape or form does the BBC series entitled Doctor Who belongs to me. That said, the only thing I partially own would be my own characters; Prosper & Astral. So please, don't sue as I don't have a penny to my name.  
Unless you crave my stash of peanuts_…

**Authors Note:  
(A/N)**

_This story is a definite AU. It will be focusing on the lives of my two characters like a Celestial/Gallifreian version of Romeo & Julie. But I would like to point out that as much as this is a 'Doctor Who" fic...it really has nothing to do with the Doctor himself. _

_If you don't like that, well, sorry. But that's the way the story will flow. Now of course the Doctor will be showing up, but that will be much much MUCH later on in the story. _

_Also, I would just like to say that comments & Constructive Criticism (CC) are welcomed. But please, be respectful to my work and to me. Thank you. _

_So, with that said...I hope you enjoy my story. (Cheers)_

* * *

**Our Story  
_((Prosper & Astral))_**

By

**_BlueHorizons_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: **_Stowaways_**

**_  
_**

_((They were moving. The eerie yet soothing sounds of the Tardis' engines roared to life as the strange blue box began to __disappear from the capital city of Gallifrey. They could now only hope that they were finally leaving their troubles behind.))_

She was trembling. Her small, delicately pale hands gripped his sweater ever so tightly as she pressed herself closer to the only warmth she knew. She was afraid, oh so very fearful of the unknown… and of the senses that rippled through her now mortal skin. The clothes she now wore was a pale silver gown, tradionally of her people...if their forms were seen in this reality. Still, for the young girl it was all so much to take in at once, especially for someone who only started _feeling_ just hours ago…

Shifting in the darkness, she felt a warm soothing hand spread down along her back and up again; slowly calming away her fears. Moving closer to his warmth, she rests her head against his chest and sighs as she listens to the steady beating of his hearts.

"Prosper..." His name slipped from her lips, barely above a whisper in the darkness.

Her own voice trembling so, filled with emotion of both love… and fear. Love for her protector, her comforter… her friend. And fear in the ever growing possibility of being discovered.

When they snuck into the Tardis earlier, it was obvious to the both of them that they had to find a good enough place to hide. At least until they arrived somewhere new, and then… then they'll start living their lives without fear of discovery and of old heritage wars.

But at the time of searching, they were so caught up in the possibility of being caught; that they weren't exactly paying full attention when they opened the first door they saw. Once entering the room, they knew that they had a problem.

The only door was the one behind them and they were now trapped in a room with only one piece of furniture at the far end…a large wardrobe. With the door opened though, it brought in a shaft of light that came from the control room. The light illuminated the darkened room while also bouncing on the wardrobe itself. Now in the lighting, all carved detail of the wardrobe could seen—its Gallifreian design etched all over the mahogany doors.

It was a beautiful piece, but the two had no time to cherish it as they suddenly heard the doors of the main entrance open. With their hands tightly entwined, the two looked to each other in a state of realized horror. Footsteps could be heard as the owner of Tardis' was coming in. They only had seconds to decide on what to do… and after closing the door a fraction, they made their choice without saying a word.

So here they were; stowaways onboard a Tardis while holding unto each other in the darkness of a closed wardrobe. Sitting as far back as they could, the two tried to hide amongst the coats and scarves that dangled above them from the racks. Only their shallow breathing and occasional shifting was the only sign of their presence. Except… the frail body of the girl still trembled in her own after shocks from the events that had happened back on Gallifrey.

Her emerald-green eyes flashed open as those troubled memories came flooding back. Gasping in the darkness, she absentmindedly gripped his sweater once more as she shook in fear of going back to the planet. She was afraid of it, more then anything in space and time combined.

"Shh, I'm here. _Astral_, I'm right here. We're going to be fine. You'll see. Shh, it's all behind us.."

Out of the darkness, his soothing words whispered into her waiting ears as he gently rocked her in his arms. Those were the very words she needed to hear now, even if they were still in danger of being discovered.

It was his promise, and her hope that everything would be fine. If only fate hadn't intervened…

Through the wardrobes keyhole, a sudden shaft of light blinded the couple. Shielding their eyes, and each other, they each in unison mirrored a look of complete horror when the clear sounds of footsteps entered the room just outside. For the first time since they arrived, the girl was completely still. Her breathing caught in her throat as her love held her tightly against him. Each hoping against all hope that the stranger wouldn't come near them...

If only they known that the coats and scarves above them, were used often by the owner of the Tardis. There was no where to go, they were already at the back of the wardrobe. But if the doors opened, there was no way for them not to be noticed.

Quickly reaching for her hand in the darkness, he grasped a hold of it and squeezed. A silent message then passed between the two, a message to run when the time came. Where they'll run, they didn't know. But that was all they could do…

_Run…_

So with wide-eyed fear but strength to face the inevitable, the two teenagers watched in silence as the knobs from their end of the wardrobe started to turn. In moments, the doors flew up and in rushed the blinding light. Yet as their eyes adjusted to the burning brightness, a shape slowly came into view before them.

But together, they couldn't help but to go back and remember the events that had lead them here. The choices they made to stay together. How the inner & outer battles between their families threatend to keep them apart. It all lead them right here.

And it all started,  
_Six Years Ago…_

* * *

__

First Chap is complete. Like it? Dislike it? Then tell me your thoughts. :)


End file.
